wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fennec
Fennec is a female Sandwing and appears in the discontinued fanfic 'Wings of Fire: The Four Flames Saga' and was to appear in the cancelled 'Wings of Fire: Taking to the Skies,' as a minor protagonist in the first and a major in the second. She is the mother of Solar Flare and belongs to FourFlames. Description Fennec is a tall and lanky Sandwing. Her body is a pale yellow and her eyes are very darkly colored but not black. In fact, they more closely resemble leopard gecko eyes. She has a huge slash across her neck that was inflicted in a personal event. Fennec is the kind of Sandwing who likes to get things done. If another dragon gets up in her face, she won't want to wait for them to finish. She is serious and has no time for nonsense. She has the heart of a warrior and the cunning mind of a commander. Group-oriented, she will be leader or even just a scout if her team depends on it. But, that doesn't mean she doesn't have a spot for her family and friends. She can be very caring and protective despite her tough demeanor. She will fight off anyone who threatens them. And if someone questions her loyalty, she will not hesitate to punch them in the face and then punch them in the face again. Fennec is the commando of the Sandwing battalion regiment 332, the Heat Flights, which are a unit designed for swift strike and ambush. Powers Fennec can breathe fire, stab dragons with her poisonous barb, and survive extreme heat for long periods of time. She cannot survive long periods without water due to the fact she has severely poor lungs from all her days of fighting with fire and having to keep on her toes without rest. Relationships THRASHER: Fennec adores her mate for his strength and heart, although he doesn't always choose to reveal his caressing feelings. She met him on the battlefield when she was younger and grew to his acquaintance. SOLAR FLARE: Fennec loves her daughter, no matter if she is tainted with a mutant virus or not. She is extremely protective of the Sandwing dragonet and hates the dragons that stole her from her. STORMCROSSING (DECEASED): Fennec thought of the Skywing as an amazing friend, long before the war between Skywings and Sandwings, and even going through the war now still feels the same way. Something about the kindly red dragon always instilled the feeling of victory and bravery into her, and gave her an example to follow by of how to love as a friend and neighbor. STRIGIFORMES: The science geek can really, really, really annoy her sometimes, but she decides to keep her cool about it. He's a useful ally, after all, and although he's arrogant and all too 'high and mighty' to act like it, she knows he's her true friend... he just doesn't seem to feel all that great about it. ALCHEMIST: Since Alchemist is the husband of Fennec's best friend, naturally she feels inclined towards him. He is quite eccentric, and he seems nice enough. She likes his company. SKYBOUNTY: Skybounty is Fennec's best friend. Her imagination and creativity are all very inspiring, although she can be extremely competitive and rivaling for leadership, challenging her when there is no reason. They got into fights like normal friends, and had awesome fun together like normal friends. GAIA: A friendly, helpful Mudwing makes for a great friend, especially such a smart, silly one that keeps her promises. Fennec likes her neighborly actions towards the other dragons and their families. FIRN (DECEASED): Fennec didn't really hate the Icewing, but she didn't like her ''all that much either. She was a humorous, sarcastic buddy who could be greatly encouraging and friendly, but at other times she seemed a little too suspicious of lying or other wrongdoings. Fennec did enjoy her, though, when she wasn't being creepy. Quotes "Yeah, and?" 'LIEUTENANT, GET BACK HERE ''RIGHT NOW!!!!!" "Oh my gosh... well if I'd be durned..." "WAIT JUST A DAG BURN MINUTE!" Trivia ~ Originally she had no scar on her neck, but my little sister got mad at me and attacked my drawing with a pencil... so I turned it into something new. ~ I didn't really want to name her Fennec because I didn't think it was original enough. Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (FourFlames)